


《今生今世》【勁辰】(HIStory系列—著魔)

by Ngasin



Category: obsessed - Fandom, 勁辰, 著魔
Genre: History, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	1. 《今生今世1》

台北的CAFE JE T'AIME是一间充满童话色彩的咖啡店，白色内墙画满了各式各样的动物与花卉，空气中流泻异国风情的民谣，甜美与梦幻互相交织，吸引了附近上班的OL和女学生前往光顾。店内一片莺莺燕燕声中，却有一名顾客显得格格不入。  
飞削深邃的脸庞，纠结的眉头，锐利的目光，绷紧的嘴线，显示江劲腾正处于极度不耐烦的状态中。生人勿近的气场，没有服务员敢上前招呼他，除了邵逸辰外。  
「先生，快要打烊了，你还需要添加东西吗？」邵逸辰俯身询问江劲腾，他感觉到店内的视线一下子集中在他两人身上。  
「什么东西都可以添加吗？」江劲腾臻头一挑，嘴角微勾，双眼不曾从邵逸辰效好的腰在线移开过。  
「对。」邵逸辰耐着性子回答，希望江劲腾别耍什么花招。  
「我要添加你⋯⋯的笑容。」江劲腾抓住邵逸辰的手肘，距离近得劲腾能闻到他发丝上残留的橘子香味。店内顿时掀起一阵骚动。  
「放手，别人都在看。」邵逸辰挣扎，精致的脸蛋爬满了红霞。  
「我偏不，就让他们看过够。」邵逸辰可爱的反应，令江劲腾唇边噙着满意的弧度。  
「我大老远过来，不是要看你们秀恩爱的。」蔡依君的出现，将邵逸辰从魔掌中拯救出来。  
「没人要求你来。」又给他跑了，难得发现邵逸辰的害羞体质，还没好好享受便给依君弄砸。江劲腾扬眉瞪眼。  
「是邵逸辰说要请我吃饭，对吗？」挽着哲刚手臂的依君扬起得意的笑容，江劲腾气得牙痒。  
「等我一下，我先换工作服。你们想想待会去那里吃。」即使与依君相处既久，这种朋友之间的打打闹闹，直至现在邵逸辰还是感觉不可思议。

「你又躲在这里？」  
「殊！小声一点，免得被他发现。」躲在树后的邵逸辰一把扯过李慕白。  
李慕白望着前方一道厚厚的人墙，翻翻白眼：「我相信就算我现在喊失火，他也不会听得到。」  
「李慕白！」邵逸辰瞪眼。  
「好啦好啦，我就闭嘴不说，专心看你的球赛。」李慕白两指沿着唇线一拉，示意不再说话。  
「这还差不多。」邵逸辰满意地点点头。  
刚巧前方的江劲腾连续绕过两个对手，侧身回旋，双脚一蹬，篮球在半空中划出一道漂亮的弧形，扎扎实实地进篮，为球队获得决定性的一分。  
无视观众高亢的尖叫声，邵逸辰掏出他的笔记簿，将江劲腾场上的英姿拓印在纸上。

左侧切入三步上篮时，右肩习惯性微缩。

「其实你画了这么多，真的不打算让他知道？」  
邵逸辰托起眼镜，瞥了李慕白一眼，注意力又回到画簿上：「我只是随便画画而已，根本就没打算让他知道。」  
「随便画画？可你一画就整整两年，风雨无阻，不曾错过他每一场球赛。就算撕破我这张嘴，也不相信你是随意画的。」瞧见好友沉醉在色彩的世界，李慕白没辙地翻白眼。  
邵逸辰眉头轻敛，紧握笔干：「只要能见到他，我已经心满意足，他知不知道又有什么关系。」  
「真是服了你。」瞧见邵逸辰不想回答的样子，李慕白也不追问，静静地坐在他身旁陪着他。

最终，凭着江劲腾的快攻得分和球队铜场铁壁的防守，球队顺利地获得晋级赛的入场券。  
「你们先走，我待会儿再离开。」外面传来簇拥的尖叫声，江劲腾不想被疯狂的观众淹没，摆摆手示意队员先走。  
「今天辛苦了，那我们先走。」队员挥手告别江劲腾。  
待了好一会儿，听见沸腾的人声远去，江劲腾才施然步出更衣室。  
悉悉瑟瑟的声响从隔壁更衣室传出，江劲腾以为是友校的队友，随意瞟了一眼，倏然止住脚步。

玄色休闲裤包裹结实的臀部，日照洒在纤巧的蝴蝶骨上泛起淡淡的光晕，仿如骨瓷般的净白，让人有种一碰易碎的感觉。  
性感的腰窝若隐若现在衬衫的下摆中，姣好的指头沿着胸前攀升，有条不紊地扣上每颗钮扣，明明是普通不过的动作，映在江劲腾的眼里却异常的性感。精致的侧脸，柔软的髪丝，丰腴的唇瓣，在阳光勾勒下闪闪发亮。

邵逸辰心里恼恨不已，方才太沉醉在素描的世界，压根儿没注意时间，回过神来已经延误了代班的时刻。然而上班的店铺附近并没有更换衣服的地方，眼看快要赶不上预定的时间，只好急忙在学校换衫。焦急匆忙的他，压根儿没发现背后冒出的江劲腾。  
「咦？眼镜呢？」顶着一头松软的乱头发，邵逸辰瞇眼猫腰在衣服堆里寻找。  
「原来在这里。」正当邵逸辰想伸手取回眼镜之际，一只硕手蓦然撞入他的眼底。  
「李慕白，你不是已经……」

  
下半句被邵逸辰硬生生呑回肚里，因为江劲腾正注视着他，而左手更覆上了他那只抓着眼镜的手。


	2. 《今生今世2》

触碰的指尖微微发热，江劲胜灼热呼吸掠过邵逸辰的耳畔。近距离接触江劲腾这个认知，让邵感到一阵晕眩，急忙缩手退后。这样一来，江劲腾更加清楚瞧见邵逸辰的样子。  
一双盈水秋瞳镶嵌在秀丽的脸蛋上，樱唇因惊讶而微张，灵巧的舌尖隐隐乍见其中。纤细的锁骨蛩伏在半开的领口中，随着邵逸辰的呼吸上下起伏，无一不在撩拨江劲腾的心弦。  
被江劲腾视线掳获的邵逸辰，脑海一片空白，下意识拴紧前襟。江劲腾过于凌厉的目光，压得邵逸辰急忙移开视线，不知所措地咬住丰润的下唇。羞窘却带着少年独有的青涩，江劲腾的口中霎时发渴。

「怎么办？怎么办？被他发现了吗？」  
「冷静，冷静！邵逸辰你要冷静一点，绝不可以让江劲腾发现你在偷画他。」  
「邵逸辰，你这次死定了。他肯定发现了你的脑残粉日记，现在找你算账。」  
邵逸辰表面佯冷静，但其实脑里已乱作一团。

「你在找这个吧？」最终还是江劲腾打破沉默。  
「谢谢。」邵逸辰点头，接过眼镜。  
好像他没发现耶！邵逸辰暗自松口气。  
「你是那一个学系？」  
「土木⋯⋯工程系。」邵逸辰恨透自己打结的舌头。  
「你是今年的新生？」  
「是的。」  
是他的错觉吗？  
邵逸辰感觉江劲腾一直在注视自己，那炽热的目光像是要把他吞噬似的，他的脸不由得发烫。

「你叫什么名字？」  
「我叫⋯⋯」  
蓦然一阵刺耳的铃声响起，邵逸辰连忙接电话，听筒传来李慕白的担心：「逸辰，你在那里？代班的时候快到了，幸好店长还没出现，我先替你瞒着，你赶快过来。」  
「糟糕，这么晚了吗？我还在学校，刚巧有点事⋯⋯你先替我扛一会，我现在赶过去。」  
邵逸辰边紧握电话，边收拾东西。可能连他自己都没察觉，姣好的指尖在微微发抖。这些细节，江劲腾都一一收进眼底。  
「抱歉，有事先走了。」  
「我们会再见的。」湿润的气息掠过耳廓，江劲腾在他的耳边低吟。  
这句话，一直在邵逸辰耳边回荡着。

「你终于出现了。」郡逸辰风尘仆仆抵达，好友李慕白松一口气。  
「店长呢？」邵逸辰将背包放进储物室。  
「幸好他还没到，不然你要被他训话。」李幕白替他捎来员工证，邵逸辰将它别在胸前。  
「刚才发生了什么事？你这个守时王竟然会迟到？」  
「我遇到了江劲腾。」邵逸辰深吸口气。  
「你今天不是去看他球赛吗？遇上他是正常不过的事，但也不构成你迟到的理由。」李慕白眉间堆满了疑问。  
「我方才画画太入神忘了时间，将就在篮球场的更衣室换衣，凑巧碰上江劲腾。」回想当时的情形，邵逸辰的耳根不由自主地发红。  
「欸，好像有好事发生了呢？」好友挂上促狭的笑容。  
「没有喇⋯⋯顶多跟他说上一两句话而已。」邵逸辰嘟嚷着。  
「你应该趁机告白，告诉他你超迷他，还为他写了两年的脑残粉日记。说不定能一撃即中，拿下江劲腾。」李慕白摆出射箭的手势。  
「怎可能⋯⋯」  
一个男人被另一个男人告白，通常都会觉到呕心吧。邵逸辰沮丧地思忖。

「你不试试怎知道。」  
「如果知道的结果是被拒绝，我宁可就这样静静地看着他，偶尔画画他，在心中保留属于他的美好回忆好了。」邵逸辰脸上挂着淡然的笑容。  
「只要你开心，怎样都没关系。」李慕白拍拍他的肩膀，心痛这样的邵逸辰。  
「李慕白，你真好。」邵逸辰投过感激的眼神。  
「无论你做什么，我都会支持你。好朋友不就是这样吗？」李慕白搂着邵逸辰的肩头，大力拍打胸口保证。结果因为力道太大，不小心点口水被呛到。  
「嗯。」邵逸辰被他的糗样逗笑了。  
「对了，我们快点出去救场，小城应该快摃不住了。」李慕白推门，轻柔的民族舞曲顷刻充满了整个储物室。  
「好的，你先出去帮他，我待会出来。」邵逸辰整理衣领，然后拎出工作所需的文具。  
「别太久哦。」  
「知道了。」

凝望手中的记事本，邵逸辰翻到今天的日子，在十一月十九日的空格写上：  
这是第一个遇到江劲腾的日子。


	3. 《今生今世3》

邵逸辰刚下课，找李慕白吃中午饭，却见到江劲腾正与好友说话，吓得邵逸辰躲在一旁。待江劲腾走后，确保安全了，他才探头出来。  
「慕白，江劲腾找你什么事？」邵逸辰把好友拉往一角问道。  
「我也被他弄得一头雾水，他要找人却又不知道他的名字，但非常肯定我认识那个人。」李慕白疑惑志搔首。  
「不知道名字，很难帮他找耶！」邵逸辰好奇那个人到底是谁。  
「就是嘛！只跟我说身高跟他差不多，返夜班兼职⋯⋯」  
「干吗这样看我？」邵逸辰被李慕白奇怪的神情盯得头皮发痳。  
「该不会，江劲腾要找的是你吧？」  
「不可能，我⋯⋯」

  
「 **我们会再见的。」倏然耳际响起江劲腾低沉沙哑的声音。**

  
「昨天你没告诉他名字吗？」  
「没有。昨天想告诉他的时候，被你的电话打断了。」邵逸辰丢给好友一个哀怨的眼神。  
「怪我啰？我是好心提醒你代班要准时。」李慕白用小狗眼回击。  
「你这么好，我怎舍得怪你。」邵逸辰没撤地摇摇头。  
「这还差不多。」李慕白满意地点头。  
「那下次江劲腾再来时，要告诉他吗？」  
「不用，反正他只是一时兴起。而且他应该不会再来了。」邵逸辰的焦点，落在江劲腾消失的方向。  
邵逸辰明白他和江劲腾是两个世界的人。  
为了考上江劲腾就读的大学，邵逸辰不分昼夜地啃书，无论是上课下课，或是坐着站着，都手执笔记本温习。当时李慕白还感叹爱情的魔力，令被动的邵逸辰都变得主动勇敢。  
最终他考上了，可是他们之间的距离并没有因此而拉近。  
先别说法律系和土木系的距离隔这么远，单是江劲腾强硬的后台，配上俊俏的外表，超卓的运动能力，围绕在江劲腾身边的狂风浪蝶，从未间断。那些追求江劲腾的女生，个个样子甜美，成绩极佳，邵逸辰根本与她们不能相比。  
久而久之，邵逸辰放弃了那种不设实际的幻想。只要能看到他，替他加油打气，便心满意足了。  
渐渐江劲腾这个名字，成为邵逸辰心目中遥不可及的存在。

今晚夜班客人不多，江劲腾一进店的时候，邵逸辰便发现了他，慌得他立刻转身背对着他。  
为什么他出现在这里？  
是在找我吗？  
还是他凑巧经过这里？  
「服务员，我要下单。」江劲腾扬手。  
「你好，请问你⋯⋯要点什么呢？」今夜外场只有他一个，邵逸辰唯有硬着头皮上。  
「一杯浓缩咖啡，热的。」一直盯着餐牌的江劲腾蓦然抬目，一触及他的眸光，邵逸辰心虚地别过脸。  
「还有其他⋯⋯需要吗？」邵逸辰差不多将头埋在下单的本子内。  
「没有了。」接过江劲腾递出的餐牌，邵逸辰逃跑似的躲进储物室。  
吓死人了！  
邵逸辰摸摸胸口，心律急速得快要将胸腔撑破，他一度怀疑自己会不会因为心脏病发而突然暴毙。  
怎么办？光是跟江劲腾讲话已让他口齿不清，待会还要在他眼底工作⋯⋯  
「逸辰，5号桌的浓缩咖啡好了。」厨房催促着。  
「来了。」邵逸辰望住颤抖的双手，一脸视死如归地步入刑场。

好不容易熬到打烊，江劲腾终于走了，邵逸辰才松一口气。把桌子椅子全都擦干净，累惨了的他决定回家好好睡一觉。  
说也奇怪，江劲腾只是点了杯咖啡，就在那里坐了一整夜。看他的神情不像是在等人，难道真的只是为了喝咖啡吗？  
「邵逸辰。」  
是在叫我吗？邵逸辰怀疑自己幻听。  
「邵逸辰。」走了两步，背后传来呼唤声。邵逸辰转身，江劲腾站在他前方，他下意识拔腿便跑。  
「看你往那里跑。」江劲腾先一步擒下他。  
「你是不是认错了人？」邵逸辰作垂死挣扎。  
「我说过，我们会再见面的。」江劲腾搂着邵逸辰勃子，露出胜利的笑容。  
「你真的认错人了。」  
「你望着我的眼晴，再说一遍。」江劲腾强迫邵逸辰正眼仰视自己，属于他的味道将邵逸辰紧紧包围。  
「你⋯没有认错人。」  
那一瞬间，邵逸辰知道自己完了，他不可能拒绝这样强势的江劲腾。

  
「你害我跑了多少遍，你说，要怎样赔偿我？」江劲腾眉头一挑，邵逸辰彷佛看到恶魔向他招手。  
「不知道。」  
「以后无论我去那里，你便跟着我到那里。我要你往东跑，你就不能往西走，知道吗？」  
「知道。」慑于江劲腾的霸气，邵逸辰唯有乖乖听话。  
「还有，不能在任何人脸前摘下眼镜。」江劲腾的俊脸在他眼前放大，一剎那他以为他要吻他，惊得他赶紧闭眼。  
原来，他只是把他滑下的眼镜扶正而已。  
「知道。」  
虽然对江劲腾的要求感到莫名其妙，邵逸辰还是识趣地颔首。

从那天起，邵逸辰开始了被江劲腾掐脖子的奴隶人生。


	4. 《今生今世4》

「邵逸辰，我饿了，帮我买吃的。」  
「好的。」  
「邵逸辰，下雨了，替我拿把伞。」  
「好的。」  
「邵逸辰，我渴了，替我买喝的。」  
「好的。」

面对江劲腾与邵逸辰之间的奇怪互动，让哲刚觉得莫名奇妙。他从没听过江劲腾提起邵逸辰这个名字，而且邵逸辰也不是法律系的学弟，按道理两人应该毫无交集点。可是突然有一天，他冒出在江劲腾的身边，任由江劲腾唤他做事，弄得哲刚一头雾水。  
虽然哲刚内心千万个问号，但是他不敢开口问江劲腾原由。因为惹怒了江劲腾的后果，是非常严重的。  
就这样，两人奇怪的相处方式，持续了好一段日子。每天瞧见邵逸辰东奔西跑、忙得头晕目眩的样子，哲刚终于按捺不住问：「才刚进来的大一学弟，是哪里得罪了你？」  
「怎么，你有意见吗？」江劲腾挑眉，随意扭动手腕。  
「没有，你说了算。」不说就作罢，犯不着恐吓我。哲刚心里吐嘈。  
「但是你不是很讨厌这种⋯⋯」江劲腾杀人的目光横脸劈过来，哲刚立刻住嘴。  
哲刚偷瞄了江劲腾一眼，寒霜罩脸，更让哲刚好奇邵逸辰是怎么与江劲腾认识。江劲腾这边他是无从下手，邵逸辰那边应该会容易一点。  
好！定要找个机会好好向他打听一下。哲刚思忖。

「江劲腾，你的咖啡。」刚小跑回来的邵逸辰喘着气，递给江劲腾啡色的铝罐。  
「哲刚是吗？我多买了一份浓缩咖啡，不知道合不合你的口味。」只买江劲腾的份太不礼貌，邵逸辰贴心地多买一份。  
「浓缩咖啡我也可以，谢谢⋯⋯你干嘛？」哲刚手上的咖啡被江劲腾抢走了。  
「要喝咖啡自己去买。」江劲腾冷脸横眉。  
「真小气。」哲刚嘟嚷着。  
「你说什么？」  
「没说什么⋯⋯我待会有选修课，先走了。邵逸辰，谢谢你的咖啡。」虽然咖啡没喝到，哲刚还是多谢邵逸辰的请客，朝他微笑颔首。  
「再见。」邵逸辰礼貌地颔首回应。

「为什么买他的咖啡？」邵逸辰一回头，便迎上江劲腾的质问。  
「他是你的朋友，所以我⋯⋯」  
是他错觉吗？为什么江劲腾好像有些生气了？  
「记着，你要补偿的对象是我，不是别人。」江劲腾掐着他的脖子，刻意加重「我」这个字。  
「知道。」邵逸辰点头如捣蒜。  
好可怕！虽然他不知道江劲腾为什么生气，反正他说的照单全收便是。保命最紧要。  
「为什么这样怕我？」江劲腾抓紧他的肩膀。  
「没⋯没有。」邵逸辰肩膊一缩。  
「哼！没有就好。」江劲腾显然不相信他的话。  
「待会我有比赛，下课后立刻赶来球场找我。」江劲腾临走瞥了他一眼，提起球鞋往外走。  
「知道。」邵逸辰确认他真的离开了，才放心地舒一口气。

「最近都没看到你呢。」好友李慕白劈头问。  
「没办法，很忙。」邵逸辰奋力振笔。最近被江劲腾的事弄得没时间温习，再不努力一点，快要掉进被教授当掉重修之列。  
「很忙？我看你是乐在其中吧？整天追着江劲腾跑。」李慕白手肘顶撞邵逸辰，一副打听八卦的样子。  
「我应该不是那种被人使唤，还乐在其中的被虐狂，好不好？」邵逸辰白眼，手臂不甘示弱顶回去。  
「听起来，好像跟我想象中的不一样。」  
「你以为是怎样？」  
「不就是聊天，吃饭，逛街，看戏，然后⋯⋯」李慕白配上一个意味深长的笑容。  
「你以上所说的，全都没有。」  
「那你跟在他身边干嘛？」  
「我怎知道。」邵逸辰耸耸肩。充其量他只是江劲腾的跑腿，说得难听一点是江劲腾的奴隶。  
以前远远的看着江劲腾，江劲腾给他的感觉是冷静自持，不喜欢与人混熟，让人难以靠近。  
现在相处日子久了，才发现根本不是那一回事。  
江劲腾对陌生人冷漠，是因为他懒得理会他们，不想浪费时间在他们身上。他与篮球队友，法律系同学偶尔会说上一两句话，都像是公事公办般，并不深交。  
至于朋友，他只见过哲刚一人。每次他找江劲腾的时候，哲刚都在他的身边，不是讨论教授分析的案例，就是准备报告的资料，甚少听他们说其他的事情。大概是考虑到他在场的关系，所以才不说课业以外的其他事情吧。

「逸辰？逸辰？」  
「怎么喇？」陷入思绪的邵逸辰，压根儿没发现好友在唤他。  
「教授在叫你。」李慕白盖着脸，惨不忍睹望向邵逸辰。  
「你是第一个敢在我课堂走神的学生，待会下课后到教学大楼找我。」魔鬼教授搁下这句话，便潇洒地走了，而被点的邵逸辰同学则面如死灰。  
「为什么不早点告诉我！」邵逸辰哭丧着脸。  
「已经提醒你，但不知道你在想什么想得这么入神，没有理会我的提示。」  
「我不想去⋯⋯」邵逸辰伏在桌上装死。  
「有道是：长痛不如短痛。」李慕白提起邵逸辰的手臂往外走。  
「我不要喇！」远处都可以听到邵逸辰的哀号。

「幸好，比赛还没有结束。」被教授训话完毕后，邵逸辰望着手表，距离球赛完结时间尚余十分钟。  
「你是邵逸辰吧？」长发样子甜美的女孩，叫停了刚要踏入体育馆的邵逸辰。  
「是的。」这个女孩的样子很眼熟，是在那里见过她呢？  
「这个⋯⋯你可以帮我交给江劲腾吗？」女孩递出一枚浅蓝色的信封，上面绢秀的字体写着江劲腾三个大字。  
「这个，还是妳亲自交给他比较好。」邵逸辰不敢伸手去接。  
因为告白这回事，他认为要亲自做才有意义，不能假手于人。况且这封信包含的爱意太沉重了，万一江劲腾是因为他转交而拒绝了她，他承担不起那个责任。  
「拜托你了，见到他我没办法好好说话。」女孩低下头恳求他。  
忽然他羡慕起眼前的女孩，至少她可以勇敢站出来，光明正大向江劲腾表白，而自己只能偷偷地喜欢他。

「只要亲手交他便可以了吗？」  
邵逸辰接过信笺，他的微笑夹杂苦涩。原本他可以拒绝的，但他实在不忍心看到女孩失望。  
为情敌表白，算是上天给他开了个玩笑。  
「唔，交给他便可以了。」女孩子感激地点头。  
「如果⋯我是说如果他拒绝，你会⋯⋯」  
「不知道，可能会继续喜欢他，也可能会放弃吧。」女孩嫣然一笑。  
多希望有一天，自己也有这种不顾一切去表白的勇气。  
「我会亲手交给他的。」邵逸辰握紧信封承诺。  
「谢谢你。」

「邵逸辰你刚刚去了那里？球赛都完结了。」江劲腾不悦地扬眉，边用毛巾抹去额头的汗珠。  
「刚巧被教授训话，耽误了时间。」邵逸辰乖乖全盘托出。  
「哦，你不像是会惹事的学生。」江劲腾走近他的身旁，以好奇的目光打量他。  
「没什么特别。」被江劲腾盯得发窘，邵逸辰害羞地撇过头。  
「唔？有什么不能对我说吗？」江劲腾迫近邵逸辰，差不多把他压在储物柜上。  
「就是上课不小心走神⋯⋯」邵逸辰微眩着。  
在狭窄的更衣室里，邵逸辰更能感受江劲腾的热度与气息。汗水滑过江劲腾的脖子，炽热的呼吸拂过邵逸辰的面颊，属于江劲腾的热息掳获了他，邵逸辰顿时觉得难以呼吸。  
「还有呢？」  
「这个给你。」邵逸辰脑子一热，随手把女孩的信送出。  
「这个，是要给我吗？」接过信封的江劲腾愣住。  
「对，她要我亲手交给你。」  
「这封信，不是你写给我的？」倏然江劲腾脸色一变。  
「不是，有个女孩让我转交给你。」邵逸辰抬眼望向江劲腾。  
「你知道，我从来不收这些的。」江劲腾眸光一沉，从邵逸辰身上抽离。  
「可是她⋯⋯」  
「我不管她是谁，总之信我不会收。」江劲腾撕毁了信笺，蓝色的纸碎洒满一地。  
「不⋯⋯」邵逸辰与女孩被拒绝的心情重迭了，他心痛得不能呼吸。  
「还有，你以后别再出现在我眼前。」  
江劲腾提起背包转身离开，留下邵逸辰独个在原地。


	5. 《今生今世5》

午后阳光洒满整个教室，下课后学生差不多走光了，独余李慕白和邵逸辰二人。

「李慕白，我是不是做错了？」鬰闷了好几天的邵逸辰终于启口。  
「哦，当时你为什么这样做呢？」埋首资料堆中的李慕白抬头。  
最近都没看到邵逸辰跟在江劲腾身边，李慕白猜肯定发生了什么事情，不过好友不说他就不会主动问。这是朋友之间的默契。  
「就是答应了别人的事，所以要办到。」  
暗恋江劲腾那么久，他明白那种埋藏心底的爱意，不能说出来的痛苦，是有多么的煎熬。而那个女孩的遭遇令他感同身受，无形中将自己对江劲腾的感情投射在她身上，同情她才答允她的请求。

「重视承诺，那是件好事。」  
「可是他生气了。」邵逸辰一脸沮丧。  
他？是指江劲腾吧？  
李慕白虽然心生疑问，可安慰好友比打听八卦来得重要，他强压那份探究真相的欲望，先安抚眼前垂头叹息的邵逸辰。  
「那么，你认为他为什么生气呢？」  
「大概是⋯⋯他不喜欢我转交别人的东西吧。」  
邵逸辰翻倒仅剩的记忆，江劲腾接到信件时，只是有点愕然并没有发怒。后来他是因为他知道信件是别人，才翻脸不认人。  
「他以前有收过别人的东西吗？」  
「好像没有。」邵逸辰仔细想，然后摇摇头。  
「即是他不喜欢收别人的对象，你郄擅自代替他收了，才惹怒了他吧。」李慕白用笔干指指好友。

「是这样吗？」邵逸辰伏在桌上，没精打彩。  
「欸，你不如跟江劲腾道歉，说不定他会原谅你呢！」  
「上次他那样凶⋯⋯为什么你知道是江劲腾？」邵逸辰睁大眼，他应该没告诉李慕白那件事。  
「很容易猜出来好不好？因为你最近都没有和江劲腾在一起。」李慕白翻了个大白眼。  
「有那么明显吗？」邵逸辰垂头丧气的样子，宛如被遗弃的小狗。  
「很明显。连外系的人都在猜你是不是被江劲腾⋯⋯甩了。」李慕白斟酌一下，还是说出那个词语。  
「什么叫被他甩了？都没有和他在一起过，好不好？」邵逸辰叹气，以哀怨的眼神瞅着好友。  
「可是，你这副样子，像极那些被甩了的怨妇似的。」好友一脸嫌弃。  
「李慕白，我已经够惨，你还取笑我。」邵逸辰瞪眼，李慕白装作看不见。  
「哪有，我只是说实话。不过，你还是赶紧找个机会向江劲腾道歉，至少死得没那么惨烈。」  
「我不想去。」脑里浮现江劲腾发怒的样子，邵逸辰头皮一阵发麻。  
「是男人就干脆一点。」李慕白推推邵逸辰。  
「好啦，好啦。」邵逸辰不情愿地收拾桌上散落的数据。

「今天怎么喇？」趁中场休息，哲刚递给江劲腾一瓶矿泉水。  
「什么？」江劲腾喝了一口，擦擦嘴。  
「你那种不要命的打法，不要说对手，连队友都被你吓怕了。」休息的长椅只坐了他们两人，其他队友都退到一旁，略带恐惧望向他们。  
「只是平常那样，没什么特别。」  
「还说没有？刚才灌篮那种狠劲，连我都不敢靠近你。」方才友方的后卫被江劲腾硬生生撞倒在篮底下，身体落在木质地板的巨响，光是用听觉量度，哲刚都感到那种蚀骨的痛楚。  
与其说是打球，倒不如说江劲腾在是发泄，每个进攻都快、狠、准，完全不留情脸给对方。哲刚瞧瞧计分牌，分数已大幅抛离对手。  
最近邵逸辰都没出现在江劲腾身边，哲刚猜两人是不是发生了什么，刚刚江劲腾在场上的表现，就是最好的答案。  
「打球不就是要赢吗？用什么方法，都不重要。」江劲腾扬眉弯唇，一副胜劵在握的样子。  
「好吧，怎样都没关系，你人帅就好。」哲刚受不了地扶额，怎会摊上这个损友。  
倏然李慕白出现在体育馆，急忙四处张望，看样子不像是来观赏球赛，反像是在找寻什么似的。眼尖的江劲腾察觉他的异样，李慕白恰巧向江劲腾的方向扫视，又蓦地赶忙离开比赛场地。  
直觉告诉江劲腾：邵逸辰出了事。

「等下替我跟教练说一声，我有事先走了。」江劲腾将背包帅气往后一甩。  
「欸？那比赛怎么办？」哲刚睁大眼睛。  
「有你在，肯定没问题。」江劲腾拍拍哲刚的肩膀，放心将球赛交托信任的好友，回头去追李慕白问过清楚明白。

此时，故事的另一个主人翁邵逸辰，原想观赏江劲腾的比赛，却被人拦在教室的门口。


	6. 《今生今世6》

「我真的有急事。」  
分针指着九字，还有十五分钟球赛就要完结，邵逸辰焦急地望向堵在门口的两个小混混说。  
邵逸辰怪自己方才走得太急，把报告的资料遗留在课室。庆幸那个教室下午没课，资料还在原处。数据一到手，正要离开的时候，郄遭遇两个小混混的拦截。  
「刚巧我们也有急事，要找你问。」两个小混混寸步不让，拦截邵逸辰的去路。  
「我没有什么值得你们问。」邵逸辰想要硬闯，奈何势孤力弱，均失败而回。  
「你跟法律系江劲腾是朋友？」江劲腾他们不敢动，挑他身边最弱的下手。今天碰巧邵逸辰落单，给他们逮到这个大好的机会。  
「我跟他……不是朋友。」  
充其量他只是江劲腾的跑腿，替他买咖啡、占位置，从来不会像朋友那样谈心事。所以，严格来说……他算不上是江劲腾的朋友。  
「废话，你天天跟在他身后，说不是朋友你要骗谁！」被两个小混混瞪眼咆哮，邵逸辰吓得肩膀一抖。  
「真的不是，何况我最近还跟他吵架....」邵逸辰咕噜着。  
「你告诉江劲腾，让他离那个外文系的女孩远一点，不然我们让他好看。听到了没有？」  
前额染金的小混混揪住邵逸辰的前襟，一副要揍他的样子。邵逸辰害怕得闭上眼睛，下意识拴紧手中的笔记本。  
每张画满了江劲腾的一颦一笑，每页盛载他仿如海浪般汹涌的思念，那本视如生命的日记本。  
「什么来的？」眼尖的小混混发现了异样。  
「没什么特别。」邵逸辰低头，绞紧笔记簿的指尖发白。  
「既然没什么特别，那就让我们看看。」小混混伸手去抢，邵逸辰将笔记藏在背后。小混混步步进迫，须臾邵逸辰被夹在墙角，无路可逃。  
不能让他们拿到日记本！  
不能被人发现他的秘密！  
邵逸辰拼命摇头躲避他们的攻击，蓦地笔记被小混混猛力扯下，纸张化成片片雪花掉落。  
「不要看！不要看！」邵逸辰疯了似的推开小混混，慌乱拾起散落地上的纸张。  
完了，完了，要被他们发现了！  
不可以被他们知道他对江劲腾的感情！  
「只不过是几张破纸⋯⋯有必要那样紧张？」被邵逸辰用力推开的小混混吃惊，没想到他的反应那么大。  
「不要看！不要看！」邵逸辰拼命捡起他的心血，小混混说的话他压根儿就没有听见。  
「你们在干吗？」  
差不多把土木工程系翻了一遍的江劲腾，终于在一间不起眼的教室找到了邵逸辰的踪影。

「没什么……」是江劲腾！快闪人！小混混互相打眼色，赶紧溜走。  
「别让我再看到你们，否则下次要你们好看。」江劲腾厉声道。小混混吓得赶紧逃跑。  
「邵逸辰。」江劲腾蹲在地上，轻唤他的名字。  
滴答。滴答。  
那是泪滴落在纸张的声音。  
「不要看⋯⋯不要看⋯⋯」邵逸辰臻头压低，呢喃声几乎细不可闻。  
蔚蓝色的涟漪在色彩缤纷的纸张漾开，江劲腾捡起那片彩色的海洋。上面记录他比赛、生活的习惯和喜好，定格他不同场合、不同表情的照片，还有每段小小的随感。  
难得看到劲腾这么可爱的表情，以前竟然没发现他笑起来有酒窝。  
他永远不会知道有一个叫邵逸辰的学弟躲在人群中偷偷看着他。  
原来有人，一直在注视自己。

「邵逸辰。」江劲腾捧起邵逸辰的脸蛋，指尖轻拭他泛红的脸颊。  
「你⋯⋯可不可以当作没有看过？」盈满泪水的杏眼凝视江劲腾。  
「为什么？」  
「我不想你⋯⋯讨厌我。」邵逸辰哽咽，晶莹从两颊滑下，灼烫江劲腾的心尖。  
心房最柔的一块被触碰，不明的情素填满心脏，这种感觉江劲腾很陌生。  
「你盯了我多久？」邵逸辰垂下眼帘，回避江劲腾的问题，显得有些无助。  
「你早就喜欢我的，对不对？」低沈沙哑的嗓音在邵逸辰耳畔低语。  
「我⋯⋯」  
未待邵逸辰回答，江劲腾的吻倏然落下。

江劲腾贴上邵逸辰微凉的唇瓣，霸道地按压他敏感的唇线，反复磨蹭他嘴边的柔嫩。邵逸辰吃惊地睁开双目，承受江劲腾如狂风暴雨的吻。  
江劲腾吮吸邵逸辰的上唇，强势的舌尖挑开邵逸辰的贝齿，攫获他怯懦的粉舌，狠狠地纠缠上去。粗糙的舌面在湿润的舌背滑行，划过邵逸辰易敏的舌根，没有经验的他只能笨拙地响应，随即被江劲腾热情所吞没。  
宁静的教室回响着唇瓣相合的声音，听上去格外色情。忘了呼吸的邵逸辰脑袋晕眩发胀，甜蜜的酥麻在脊背攀升，他抓住江劲腾的前襟，发出如猫崽般的撒娇。  
一声声甜腻呻吟像是无言的邀请，江劲腾抚摸邵逸辰颈项的凝肌，指腹摩挲细滑而紧致的颈线，轻夹他耳廓的圆润。他所到之处均引起邵逸辰的阵阵战栗，不久便软摊在他的怀里任由他掠夺。邵逸辰青涩的反应，惹得江劲腾噙着满意的笑容。  
「你是喜欢我的。」  
江劲腾的气息喷洒在邵逸辰发烫的脸庞，被吻得脑袋昏眩缺氧的邵逸辰，贪婪地呼吸亲鲜空气。他眼眶发红，略带无辜瞅着江劲腾。  
「你是喜欢我的。」江劲腾掬起邵逸辰樱脸，深邃的瞳孔勾视邵逸辰。邵逸辰心胸一窒。

**「我喜欢你。很喜欢你。」**

泪水倏然滑下脸庞，盈满的爱意终化成语言而出。  
「傻子，你该早点说。」  
「为什么？」  
这样我可以早点爱上你。  
「你是我的。」江劲腾再次吻上邵逸辰，霸气宣告着所有拥。

翌日 大学餐厅  
「全部交出来。」江劲腾盯着邵逸辰。  
「全部？」邵逸辰握紧手中的脑残粉日记。  
「对，把你的笔记本全都交出来。」江劲腾瞥了邵逸辰，他乖乖递上所有的日记。  
「这张什么时候拍的？还有这场球赛，我怎么不知道你在那里？」江劲腾像是发现新大陆似的，逐一拷问邵逸辰。  
「这张是你在图书馆午睡时拍的。那一张是你在高中篮球队最后一场比赛拍摄的。那时候，怕被你发现，我是坐在二楼的观众席拍的。」邵逸辰腼腆低头，不敢望江劲腾的眼睛。  
「所以，你是我高中的学弟？」  
「唔。」点头。  
「还是我的粉丝？」  
「唔。」点头。  
「你三年前就喜欢我？」  
「唔。」犹豫一下，还是点头。  
「那你喜欢我什么？」邵逸辰仰首，撞入江劲腾温柔的眸光。  
也许你不记得，在阳光明媚的午后操场上，你的笑容安慰了一个伤心失意的小学弟。  
「天气这么好，坐着太浪费了，来打球吧！」篮球球蓦然塞进手中，迎上江劲腾灿烂的笑容。  
「我喜欢的⋯⋯只是你。」


End file.
